Star Wars - Tale Teller I
Star Wars - Tale Teller I is a project of a year written by ArieRuyn, starting in January 2018 with each month a new short story about events unfolding over the entirety of the saga and stories. The plan is to write a story every month and to continue on year in year out. It starts in January with The Believer. After 6. Follow Orders, ArieRuyn confirms that Tale Teller I will recieve a sequel, stated to start in January 2019. Stories 1. The Believer On Jedha in 23 BBY the Festival of New Life was taking place and pilgrims from all over the Galaxy traveled to Jedha City to celebrate the New Life Cycle. This festival was centered around the Temple of the Whills and its Guardians were within the city to safeguard the Festival. Two of the Guardians were patrolling on the streets outside the Temple, Chirrut Imwe and Kian Shun, when a young man throws a piece of fruit in the face of Chirrut. While Kian wishes to apprehend the attacker, Chirrut calms him down, claiming that not everyone is a Believer. As the Festival goes on it's way, Chirrut introduces Kian to members of various Faiths, showing him he respects them all, like the Prosact of the Golden Sun, the Brotherhood of the Beatific Countenance and the Clan of the Toribota. When Kian points to a darker looking group, Chirrut warns him of them, saying they are the Central Isopter. All of them believe in an aspect of life and the Force, as one does not exist without the other. Kian does not believe him and Chirrut challenges him, saying he only joined the Guardians three months ago, challenges him to open his eyes to the Force, by blinding him with a blindfold. Chirrut guides him to reach out and feel the air around him, which Kian does and can make a distinction between the Light and the Dark. He then admits he realizes now what Chirrut meant. Chirrut then tries to make him aware of his surroundings while he can't see and attacking him. After some unsuccesful attempts, Kian manages to parry Chirrut staff and Chirrut congratulates him, before slamming him down because he lowered his guard. He then leads Kian back into the Temple where he reveals the rich Kyber Crystal caves below the Temple, unseen to the eye of the outsider. Chirrut reminds him of the oath he took as a Guardian of the Temple of Kyber and Kian remembers it very well. Chirrut tells him they will continue this after he is back from Ilum. As Chirrut leaves, Kian sits down in a meditation pose, reaching out around him, hearing the distant and faint voices of resonation within the Kyber Crystals. As Chirrut leaves the Temple, he is met by Baze Malbus, who asks how their new recruit is doing and Chirrut says the Force is with him, and the Force is with them. 2. Nick of Time The Millenium Falcon comes out of Hyperspace, having fled from the carnage of the Battle of Crait against the First Order, when they are forced to land on Ione, to make some much needed repairs. As Kaydel, Chewbacca and Poe attempt to assess what needs to be repaired to make the ship airborne again, Finn, Rey and BB-8 scout the surroundings. Learning that the Millenium Falcon won't be able to make a large Hyperspace jump to safe territory any time soon. Finn and BB-8 find a cavern large enough to hide the Falcon from plain side, which they manage to do in time, before R2-D2 picks up incoming ships out of Hyperspace. Five Resurgent-class Star Destroyers and one Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought have arrived, including the Krayter open fire on random spots on Ione. This makes the Resistance within the Falcon a bit nervous as they are now trapped on the planet with a malfunctioning ship. Connix tells Poe that she expected this planet to be more lifelike even after the Iron Blockade was disolved by the Rebel forces, but the planet seems more dead then alive. Rey and Finn then report in that the First Order have released probe droids that will find them soon enough. The captain of the Krayter, Captain Valans, orders them to land troops upon Ione which they do through Atmospheric Assault Landers. Rey and Finn pick this up and together with Poe and Connix and a few more they organize a defensive line to protect the Falcon, while R2 and BB-8 continue to work on it. As First Order Stormtroopers advance upon their position, the situation seems to become hopeless as they realize that the opposition of them is far to weak to defeat the First Order there heads on. Even with Rey's incredible display of Force Powers, the First Order kept coming and with the location now unveiled the Krayter and the other Star Destroyers began a targeted bombardment. Knowing they were out of time, Poe and BB-8 attempt to jumpstart the ship despite warnings from R2-D2, but fail and they are doomed, until suddenly an alert comes out and ships emerge from Hyperspace. A swarm of T-70 X-Wing Starfighters emerge from their hangars, quickly taking down the opposing TIE Fighters. As Poe calls them in, it is revealed that the X-Wing squadron is led by Zay Meeko and Shriv Suurgav, who had been send by Leia Organa to recruit their allies from the Outer Rim. Just before the Siege Dreadnought can open fire with their orbital autocannons, the squadron gives the Falcon enough room to take off and fly towards the command ship of the flotilla, the enormous Viscount-class Star Defender named the Admirality. Once safely aboard the Admirality jumps to Hyperspace, while being covered by the escorting MC45 Escort Frigates. As the Falcon crew tend to their wounded, Rey, Poe and Connix meet Zay and Shriv, who introduce them to the commander of the flotilla, Wedge Antilles! As they thank him for the rescue, General Antilles requests to meet Leia, at which point they lead Wedge, Zay and Shriv towards the Falcon. Meanwhile on the Krayter, Captain Valans is berated by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren as he failed to capture or destroy the remainder of the forces of the Resistance, at which Ren announces the Galaxy will pay for this. 3. The Blade and the Shield The Starscream II dropped out of Hyperspace above Kagon IV, as the heavily modified YT-2400 was piloted by both Bria Tharen and her co-pilot T5-C1. As T5 comments on the planet, Bria tells him an old friend lives there who might be able to help them. They land near a settlement and Bria orders T5 to stay with the ship. Arriving at the perimeter of the settlement, she was targeted by a set of automated defenses and shot by a dart. She awakes in an underground bunker and is greeted by Kol Eka, her old friend from before the Clone Wars. When asked what she is doing here, Bria replies that she needs his help. Kol explains how his people, a clan named The Shield is in a constant state of war with another clan named The Sword vying for the control of the planet's natural resources, and that he cannot leave. Bria brings attention to their history, but then one female, who Kol introduces to Bria as his daughter Kam Eka comes in, saying The Sword found the ship that Bria came with. Kol relies to Bria that that is bad, if they can get off planet, or even use it as a weapon against them. Bria propose to them to help them get her ship back as she contacts T5 aboard the Starscream II, but this gives the position of T5 away to the squad send in by The Sword. Using Clone Wars-era AT-RTs, Bria, Kam, Kol and Kol's other child, Kolan Eka, quickly descend upon the ship and manage to disable the engines, using a backdoor that T5 installed. Kam, Kol and Kollan then engage forces of The Sword, as Bria gets aboard to save her droid, only to be faced by heavy resistance and no droid. She kills all of them before Kol and his children clear the ship, Bria finally gets to say to Kol that she is sorry for everything that happened, but Kol tells her to save it. They trace the remaining members of The Sword to their base nearby, and Bria picks up on the signal of her droid, being rather adamant that they get it back, as he contains vital information she needs for what she came here for. Kol and Bria infiltrate the base and make it to the command center where they find out and Bria being horrified, that The Sword tore the droid apart, save for his memory core and. The clear out the room and manage to take down the leader. Seeking revenge for destroying her droid, Bria is about to shoot and kill him, when a member of The Sword surprises them and fatally shoots Kol, before Bria shoots and kills both the leader and the attacker. Kolan and Kam then enter and initially are angry at Bria, but Kol calms them down. He asks her what she came for and she reveals that the Rebel Alliance is putting an operation together that will strike directly into the heart of the Galactic Empire on Coruscant. She wanted his help as he owed her one for an incident on Nal Hutta. Kol looks at Kolan and Kam and makes them promise to protect Kagun IV always, but then orders them to go with Bria, she will need them. Kam and Kolan accept and Kol dies peacefully. They have a ritualistic burial at which Kam and Kolan pledge their allegiance to Bria for as long as the operation will last in honor of their father. A few more join them and the Starscream II sets off from Kagun IV. After uplinking her droid's memory core with the Rebel Alliance network, she contacts Leia Organa and Kian Shun who had just returned from Tython. She relies she had been unsuccesfull in acquiring her old friend, but she brought reinforcements. Kian tells her good and to proceed to Dantooine, they need a capable pilot to fly them into Coruscant. 4. A Void without Force Mace Windu was meditating within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Through the Force, he gained a Force Vision of a dark planet, where the sun can't reach through the clouds. He relies the vision to his master Cyslin Myr, who tells him to follow his Vision. As he now is a Jedi Knight, Windu heads out in his Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor and enters a Force Trance steering the starfighter with his mind, allowing the Force to guide him to the planet. Once he arrives in the system of the planet, he awakens from the trance, only to realize he feels nothing within the star system, but mysteriously is drawn towards the larger planet. As he safely passes through the atmosphere, Mace realizes to his horror that the planet is void of the Force. As he lands, Mace realizes he cannot make use of the Force, he can't see more then a hundred meters away as the planet truely is filled with complete darkness. When he attempts to reach out to the Natural Force of the planet, he just realizes it is not there, but then is lifted into the air. Two enormous worm-like creatures appear from the ground, suspending him in the air and two tribal Humans arrive. They call him Farsider, someone who has come from far to their holy planet. Understanding the need for diplomacy in the situation, Windu attempts to convince them he has not ill intentions towards the men. The men take him with to their tribal leader and resident self-proclaimed witch, who introduces herself as Kaoa. She explains Windu has landed on Eclis, a planet in the Unknown Regions of space. When asking how it is possible that the planet is void of the Force, she doesn't understand it directly, but mentions that long ago the Bogan invaded the planet, stroke down the population and filled it with darkness. Recognizing the word, Windu believes the Sith have been responsible for the void left here, as the Bogan is a different word for the Dark Side of the Force. He regrets coming here and expresses this, but Kaoa reveals he cannot leave, she cannot allow Windu to expose Eclis to the outer galaxy. Realizing he is trapped here, Kaoa orders two enormous hulking humanoids, calling them the Ku'Trak to take Windu away. Being cut off from the Force, but having access to his lightsaber, Windu severs the hands of the two guards, freeing himself and he makes his way back to his starfighter. Kaoa, having anticipated that Windu might try to escape, appears and summons two enormous worm-like creatures calling them Klursloks. Along with several Ku'Trak she attempts to stop Windu, but Windu manages to capture her. As the worms and the guards stand down, she tells him he won, but Windu lets go, stating it is not the way of the Jedi and the Ashla, the Light Side of the Force. She relents and allows Windu to leave in his starfighter. Days later he arrives back on Coruscant, where he is met by Master Myr, who asks him if he found what he saw and Windu says he did, but honoring Kaoa's wish, he states he found nothing of interest on the planet. Senator Palpatine then meets with them, appearing together with his confidant Hugo Demask and expresses interest in his travel, but Windu once again reiterates what he said against Master Myr. As he leaves, Palpatine and Demask study them, and Demask remarks that the Dark Side lingers around Windu. Palpatine states to have a great interest in the Jedi, he might become crucial in their plans at some point. They then leave for Palpatine's private quarters. 5. Eye of the Temple As the Starscream took off from Jedha, Bria Tharen and Jada Bariss spoke about what the Temple of the Whills meant for the Guardians of the Whills. While Bria is not the biggest follower of the religious cults on Jedha, Jada believes that there is more behind it as she reveals the Holocron that she managed to keep from the Temple, she believes it holds answers to the questions that still needs to be answered about the Force, they need to keep it secure, more will come looking, both followers of the Ashla and the Bogan. As the Starscream jumps to Hyperspace, setting course to Ilum]], the Imperial fleet that was above Jedha begins blockading the planet. Three months later, a cargo freighter appears from Hyperspace, and thanks to its freighter licence it can pass by the blockade easily. As the freighter is unloaded, the Devaronian owner Kelta Venna sneaks a cargo container with people he smuggled in, including Kian Shun. Kian thanks him and Kelta tells him he is leaving in 24 hours, he can take the return flight out of here. Kian manages to sneak himself into Jedha City, where he travels to the Temple, but finds it crawling with Stormtroopers. Before he can investigate it closer, he is pulled aside by a mysterious stranger, whom he recognizes as Killi Gimm, a fellow Guardian. While conversing whether Killi has seen any of the old guard, Killi confirms Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus survived, but the traveler that caused the collapse of the entrance of the Temple, Lor San Tekka has yet to be found alive. Kian admits he was here to find out whether or not the rumors was true, that the Holocron of the Whills had been found and recovered. Killi cannot confirm this as the Imperials are as clueless as he is and Kian goes out to look for his former mentor in the Temple, Tau Pei. Killi wishes him all the luck in the world and Kian uses his knowledge of the hidden entrances to the Temple to get inside. Inside the Temple he travels to the top of the tower, recounting to himself how Tau Pei taught him that he could see far and wide with his own eye and through the Force from the top of the Temple. Arriving at the top, Kian meets Lor San Tekka who admits he has been waiting for the right Guardian. He knows that Kian once was a Jedi, maybe there is still hope for the galaxy. While admitting he left that life behind a long time ago, Kian offers to get him out and Lor agrees, only to be surprised when the front doors are blown open by Stormtroopers. Kian and Lor learn they have no other reason but to fight their way through the masses of Stormtroopers to the front entrance. Arriving at the second floor of the Temple, Lor is forced by Kian to use a hidden exit to get out of the temple and is picked up by Killi, while Kian holds off the Stormtroopers. He is in time reinforced by Chirrut and Baze who help him fight his way out of the Temple and they manage to disappear into the crowd. Later they reconvene with Lor San Tekka and Killi and Chirrut believes the ways of the Guardians are over, the Force has turned dark. All they can do now is protect the Temple. While Baza calls him a fool, Kian believes he must follow his own path and offers to take them offworld, but only Lor San Tekka accepts his offer. Saying goodbye to his friends and fellow Guardians. Arriving back at the cargo freighter of Kelta, Kelta demands he pays double for an extra passenger, but Kian uses a Force Mindtrick, an ability he hasn't used in years, to convince him to take Tekka with for free. When they arrive on the Ring of Kafrene, a trading outpost, Tekka and Kian split up wishing each other the best of luck to both as they both set off in their separate ways, San Tekka to Jakku and Kian decides to head to Botaan. 6. Follow Orders A LAAT/i Gunship returns from the lower levels of Coruscant. Inside were members of the Coruscant Guard led by Commander Fox, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Clone Captain Rex and they were escorting the body of Fives back to the Senate District. Apart from the Coruscant Guard troopers, Rex and Anakin speak about what Fives was trying to say, about how all Clone Troopers had a biological implant and whether this was true. Anakin believes if any is present, the Jedi Council would have been aware and as far as he knows there was none in the creation process of the Clone Trooper. Two days later Rex meets up with Commander Cody after an intelligence briefing, who initially does believe him, but believes it might also have been rambling of a Clone Trooper that went of the rails after an impacting event. Sometimes later, Rex has himself checked out by the same droid that helped Fives on Kamino, AZI-3, who despite a memory wipe did know Fives. After being ordered to do a full body scan of Rex, AZI-3 confirms that an inhibitor chip exists within his body. Rex orders the droid to remove the chip from his body, and despite his reservations, AZI-3 does so. Taking the inhibitor chip with him, he attempts to find Cody, but Cody has left with Master Kenobi for a mission on Veruun. Instead he finds Jesse who does believe his story especially after AZI-3 confirms the story with scans of both Rex and Jesse's body. Jesse has it removed too and in the months that come after, they attempt to convince more Clones to remove theirs too. Clone Troopers including Wolffe, Boil and the Clone Commando Gregor remove their chips thanks to Rex and Jesse's warning. As reports come to Clone Intelligence of these incidents, Clone Shadow Trooper Commander Shade is ordered by Palpatine to contain the situation. AZI-3 is cornered by the secretive Clone Shadow Troopers and he attempts to contact Rex of what happened, but before he can AZI-3 is shot and destroyed. Months later, Rex and parts of the 501st Legion are led by Ahsoka Tano on Mandalore, where they track down and attempt to capture or kill Maul, when Rex as so many other Clone Commanders across the galaxy recieve the dreaded order, Order 66. Instead of turning against his longtime friend and fellow combatant, Rex turns against the Troopers who attempt to kill Ahsoka along with the Troopers who are loyal to Rex. While a lot of the loyal Troopers choose to remain with the newly formed Empire, Rex and Ahsoka fake their deaths, say goodbye to each other and then set off in separate directions, leaving the life they knew behind. 7. The Chase On Corellia a pair of Imperial Patrol Troopers are chasing a speeder controlled by a young Han Solo on the run from Imperial authorities. As the Patrol Troopers open fire, Han attempts to contact CorSec argueing that he is running a legitimate business, but that the Imperial Patrol Troopers are harassing him. CorSec refuses as they now have been absorbed into Imperial Security Bureau. The call buys Han enough time to get through the gates of Coronet City, leaving the Industrial Sector. Here he makes a delivery to Borr Salek, a Borr, handing him a pair of high voltage cylinders to power up his personal speeder. Borr Salek thanks him for the work and pays him, but when Han leaves, Borr Salek finds out that Han has replaced one of the high voltage cylinders with an empty one. He calls upon a Imperial patrol to chase him down. Han contacts Qi'ra within the White Worms hideout, revealing what he did and she is annoyed as he was not meant to double cross Borr Salek. Han asks her to leave the underground gate open as he moves on on the speeder, with Imperial Patrol Troopers hot on his tail. Qi'ra says to make haste, the underground gate is closing, and Rebolt is not known for reopening it. Han makes his way to the Blue Lagoon Cantina, where he leaves the speeder in the back ally and escapes into the crowd inside the cantina. Here he meets with a former acquiantance known as Nici the Specialist and asks if he has the papers ready for him and Qi'ra to leave Corellia. Nici asks him if he has the money, but the money Han gives him is not even enough to pay upfront. Before Han can do anything else, the Imperial Patrol Troopers find him and Han is dragged out. Nici turns back to the other customer he was meeting - Bria Tharen - who remarks that Han is an interesting fellow, before requesting Nici to built identities for a high ranking Corellian family looking to get off Corellia. Han is interrogated outside the cantina, but saved by Qi'ra who traced his steps to the cantina. She knocks the Troopers out and take their speeder back to the White Worms base, where Rebolt is about to close the underground gate, but thanks to Qi'ra messing with him, they make it through. Right before they can get to bed, both Qi'ra and Han are led by Rebolt to the leader of the White Worms - Lady Proxima who asks Han whether he got the high voltage cylinder. Revealing he did, Han gives it to her, but keeps the money. They then leave for their bunk beds, hoping one day to have collected enough to get out of here. 8. The Third of my Circle On Cantonica, a single Resistance Transport Pod lands on the outskirts of Canto Bight. As Finn, Poe and BB-8 exit, Finn accesses the holocom they carried with them, revealing a pre-programmed message from General Organa, with her revealing that if ever anything happens to her, they need to get in touch with an operative named Onyx, revealing that this operative is the only one she trusts as much as she trusted Amilyn Holdo. Poe tells Finn to lead the way and on their way to the casino's of Canto Bight, they start noticing changes in and around the city. As revealed, through their Underworld contacts, the First Order solidified their presence here after the Battle of Crait a year ago, strengthening the Canto Bight Police Department with new All Terrain Riot Pods. Making their way into the casino where Finn and Rose were a year ago. Here they do not find their contact, but BB-8 manages to trace the signal of one of the transponders that Onyx used to communicate with Leia to a back room. Here they encounter a game with high stakes, but no way to make certain who who is. Poe and Finn both buy themselves in, using funds gotten from Leia, and play, gradually making their way to the top end. It is at that point that the Canto Bigh Police Department recieves a warning from one of their sensors, who detected Finn and BB-8 and officers rush to the scene, creating a chaos in the casino. Losing their winnings to get out in time, they are helped out by one of the participants, who after entering the Fathier stables reveals herself to indeed be Onyx. Not taking chances, they release all the captured Fathiers and find themselves carried away by them, while the CBPD rushes in with their AT-RPs. It is thanks to the aid of one of the stable boys, Temiri Blagg, they get away and they offer him a ride off world, but he chooses to stay with the Fathier. When they make it back to the Transport Pod, Poe and Finn introduce themselves to Onyx, who reveals she already knew who they were. A little while later, after exiting Hyperspace, they land aboard the Admirality. General Antilles welcomes them back when Onyx meets Tycho Celchu and they get into a fight. After Wedge tells her to, Onyx reveals herself to be Winter, formerly married to Tycho Celchu and one of the best friend since they were young of Leia and Amilyn. Wedge tells Winter that Leia is waiting for him as they head towards the Admirality's medbay. As Poe and FInn meet up with Kaydel, she tells them Rey asked her to pass them a message, asking them to come to the planet Tython. She then offers them access to two T65 X-Wing Starfighters, who Poe calls old junk, before revealing that those were original Rogue Squadron ones flown by Wedge during the Battle of Endor. Knowing a couple of old X-Wings will keep them under the radar, they make plans to meet with Rey and fly off. 9. Batch to the Rescue A LAAT/i Gunship flew through the skyline of Coruscant, making its way to Level 1238, as within the Gunship was revealed to be the Bad Batch now with Echo added to it. They were being briefed by Commander Cody on their mission on Level 1238. They are to investigate a suspicious disappearance of a Jedi Knight named Xelgor Adan who was send there by the Council along with a squad of Clone Troopers to investigate it, but they lost contact. Cody orders Hunter to infiltrate Level 1238, find out what happened and evacuate whatever or whoever was there. Echo informs Hunter that he has tapped into the communication system of Level 1238 and has found little to no evidence of any report of a disappearance. Hunter sets up the plans, ordering Crosshair to set up overwatch, while he, Echo, Tech and Wrecker head to the ground and investigate. As the gunship lands they find the Level kinda deserted, almost a ghost town after the disappearance of the Jedi Knight, leading to rumors of abduction. As the squad splits up to cover as much ground as possible, they are checked by unknown beings. As Hunter and Echo close in on the last known location of Jedi Knight Adan, Crosshair notes that they are being followed. Allowing them to be followed, Hunter tells Crosshair to keep an eye out and for Wrecker and Tech to flank them. When they ultimately do arrive at the base setup of Adan, they find dead troopers, but no Jedi Knight. One of the Clone Troopers remains alive, an old operations officer CT-1005, who manages to give them enough information about the enemy they possibly are facing, before being overtaken by a parasite planted in him, bursting out of his chest, forcing Wrecker to come in and use brute force to kill the parasite and destroy the corpse of CT-1005. Crosshair then reports multiple bogies closing in, and Hunter gives him the order to be free to open fire which the sniper does, but reports that his shots have few effect. Hunter, realizing they are outmatched, sends a distress signal to the Temple, while preparing for defending their position, when reptillian like species arrive, covered in a biological kind of armor. They fight them off, but they realize they are outnumbered and while Wrecker uses brute force and Tech improvised explosives to combat the reptillians, they need reinforcements. Just in time, Gunships of the 501st Legion arrives commanded by Commander Appo and Anakin Skywalker who firebomb their position killing all the reptillians. Realizing the Reptillians are much to primitive to do this, General Skywalker decides that there is someone behind them pulling the strings. Feeling an emptiness in the Force around them, Skywalker decides it cannot be the Sith, as a presence would've been felt. As they leave back to the Temple without results, they notice a oddly shaped starfighter taking off elsewhere and Anakin orders them to intercept, but the Gunships cannot get close enough before it stealths out. Ordering a full retreat, Anakin wishes to speak to the Jedi Council about this, while Appo believes the Chancellor should hear about this. As the odd starfighter comes out of stealth and goes into Hyperspace, the Jedi Knight is revealed to still be alive, but restrained by biological living restraints, as various human warriors gather around it and their leader tells them to inform the Supreme Commander, they have succeeded in their mission. 10. Rogue Fall Wedge Antilles exited a meeting with the top of the flight academy on Hosnian V when he was cornered by Norra Waxley who told him of a mysterious fleet that appeared above Dxun. Knowing the New Republic will leave it to a regional defense force, he tasks Norra with delivering the intel to General Leia Organa of the Resistance. As she leaves, Wedge complains to his aide that the New Republic should be more pro-active in dealing with these possible threats, instead of relying on local defense forces. Leia recieves the message from Norra and is happy to oblige in helping them out, sending a small taskforce down to Dxun, knowing fully well what it once was, a planet guised in the Dark Side. As the taskforce arrives there, a live comlink is made with Leia and Norra as they scan the planet. Before they can jump back into Hyperspace, a mysterious ship arrives, blocking their way out with a Immobiliizer 438 Heavy Cruiser using it's Interdictor wells to block them after which three wedge shaped Destroyers arrive from the shadow of the planet sending out a swarm of Starfighters, attacking the taskforce utterly destroying it, revealing the attack to Leia and Norra. Leia cuts off the transmission before more can be found out, but Norra stays on just long enough for one of the Starfighters to properly show and she cuts it off, freaking out a bit and rushes towards Wedge, but she is held away from him and later can't get to him. Time passes with no more notable incidents like that one, when one morning the general alarms sound. Rushing towards the command center, Wedge reveals that a mysterious fleet has dropped out of Hyperspace at the edge of the system and asks Norra to rally her students and graduates and form a defensive line around the planet. As she begins preparing the defenses, the same wedge shaped Destroyers that she saw over the live feed from the lost task force, that begins bombarding the planet. As Wedge rounds up Tycho Celchu to help him out to get the command staff to safety, he asks him whether he can get in touch with his former wife and Tycho tells him he will, Wedge orders the Academy Guard to escort the command staff to the Admirality. While Norra and her defensive fleet form up around the planet and engage the Starfighters, now revealed to be the First Order, a small squadron of First Order TIE Fighters and Atmospheric Assault Landers get to the surface and bombard the getaway route of Tycho. Tycho manages to survive the attack, but almost all of the command staff are killed. Tycho and Wedge's aide Kieldo Garka manage to reach the Admirality where the crew is preparing take off. As the Admirality and the remaining ships leave the orbit of Hosnian Prime, Norra and her defensive line retreat to the Admirality but not before the closest Star Destroyer gets a hold of her Starfighter and she orders Wedge to enter Hyperspace before being helplessly drawn into the Star Destroyer. Unsure of what happened to Norra, Wedge orders a full jump to Hyperspace, being the new commanding officer in charge of the remaining fleet and promises Norra he will come back for her. In the end scene Kieldo Garka is revealed to be the one who led the First Order to Hosnian V and the strike force over Dxun as she asks for orders from Captain Phasma as she adresses Garka with Garka's designation IN-6719, ordering her to keep her appraised of the movements. 11. Inferno's Hunt One month after the Battle of Jakku, the newly established New Republic is doing clean up of the created Starship Graveyard with Norra Wexley overseeing the cleanup before she and Wedge Antilles would be moving to Hosnian V. She waits impatiently on the bridge when a signal reveals a ship coming out of Hyperspace. It is the Corvus. Norra meets with the crew led by Iden Versio and Shriv Suurgav and thanks them for coming. Iden tells her she only came because she heard that it would be personal to Norra and the Republic and that she knew. Norra explains that not only they knew, but Iden caused what required them to come in. She reveals a holo of Lux Bonteri and Iden gasps, having thought Lux died years ago in Imperial captivity, after Inferno Squad's mission on Jeosyn. Iden feels her personal obligation to find out what happened to him and Norra reveals that Lux is in captivity at the Imperial prison world of Dxun. Norra sets them up with identities to allow them access to the planet and Iden thanks him, but is surprised when Norra informs them that Winter Celchu will be joining their mission, on the insistence of Leia and that Rogue Squadron will be flying cover for them. As the Corvus sets off into Hyperspace, Leia wishes them luck when a hooded person joins her at the viewing port, thanking her for doing this. The Corvus arrives above Dxun and Shriv relates the access codes to the defensive ring around Dxun, while Iden and Winter act rather iclly around each other. The Empire buys their new identities and they are cleared to land at a landing pad. Donning Imperial Patrol Trooper armor they make their way into Citadel Command. She, Shriv and Winter make their way to the prison levels, while Del Meeko coordinates the mission from aboard the Corvus with the newest addition to Inferno Squad, a Mon Calamari named Fie Juhb, when they spot a worker camp in uproar in the vicinity of where Shriv, Winter and Iden are. Feeling responsible, Del wants to use the few people he has aboard to get the workers out there and with them. Leaving Fie in charge of overseeing the mission, he heads out. This infiltration allows the primary group to get inside Citadel Command's structure, but Fie's careless communication alerts perimeter sensors to their location and send out Troopers to see what is happening. Iden, fluent in Imperial communications, orders Fie to lock the ship down which she does. The send Stormtroopers indeed find a locked down ship, which forces the commander of the Citadel to send down engineers, buying Iden and her group time to track Lux down. Ultimately finding him, Lux is surprised to see Iden there, definitely after what happened on Jeosyn and the elimination of the Dreamers. While moving to exfiltrate, Lux tells Iden he always believed Iden was a true Dreamer and a true supporter of the cause even if she did not believe it herself. Iden and Shriv then commandeer a military shuttle, transporting them to the Corvus. Del and his men manage to knock out the guards around the work camp's perimeter and free the workers there and they too return to the Corvus only to find it surrounded by Imperial troopers. Remotely piloting the shuttle into the Troopers, Iden's group and Del's group make their way to the Corvus, with Fie just in time unlocking it again, allowing them inside. While chased by TIE Fighters the Corvus manages to safely jump to Hyperspace and regroup with the fleet. Leia and the hooded person meet with them and thank Iden and her group and Lux thanks Iden again, saying they'll talk again. The hooded person thanks Iden as well, before following Lux to private quarters, where the hooded person is revealed to be none other then Ahsoka Tano! Ahaoks and Lux happily reunite after all these years and Ahsoka tells Lux she needs his help. 12. Out of the Pit A shady cantina on Tatooine was filled with people from all over the galaxy. A woman enters the cantina looking for a certain person. When she finally spots the person she is looking for, she introduces herself as Jayl Krass, an emissary of House Krass of Mandalore. She informs the person in front of her, that she is looking for the son of the pretender. As the person steps out of the shadow and sits down opposite of her, that person is revealed to be Dash Rendar, who says he knows who she is talking about, but getting the son might be a problem, he is dead. He tells Jayl to start at the Great Pit of Carkoon, but not to go alone there. Jayl laughs it off, revealing she is not alone, when Black Krrsantan and Sugi arrive, saying she won't need many more. Using a T-16 Skyhopper they travel through the deep canyons of Tatooine, ultimately ending up in the Dune Sea near the Great Pit of Carkoon, when a well aimed shot hits the motor of the Skyhopper, forcing them to crashland. Scouting the surroundings, Sugi and Jayl find the Great Pit to be populated with Gamorrean settlers and a Tusken Raider camp nearby, who most likely shot down the Skyhopper. Black Krrsantan is eager just to rip apart some Gamorreans, Sugi prefers to infiltrate and find out what the Gamorreans know. Jayl sees something in both approaches and instead allows Black Krrsantan to go to the Tusken Raider camp and find the one responsible for shooting them down. Sugi and Jayl dress up as travelers and acquire a Dewback from a nearby well. They then travel into the settlement and meet with a Gamorrean leader named Grahbtok, who through some hand signals, drawings in the sand and Sugi's basic understanding of the grunts and growls, manages to rely that after the battle of the pit between Jabba the Hutt and the group led by Luke Skywalker, a group of Jawa's found what they were looking for, the son of the pretender. After they got some coordinates of the last known location of the Jawas, Grahbtok was unwilling to let them go and Jayl and Sugi are forced to fight their way out, but leave most alive including Grahbtok. They meet back up with Black Krrsantan who unlike them did not leave any survivors and inquires whether they found what they wanted and he wants his cut of the pay that was promised to them. Jayl promises it after they get it done. They travel to the coordinates, but only find tracks to a Sandcrawler. Jayl, Sugi and Black Krrsantan track the tracks and find a camp and wait till night to get inside and find out where their target is being hidden. The Jawa's however ambush them and they have to fight their way through finally making it to the tent where the target is held. Taking out the guards and having Black Krrsantan hold off the Jawa's, they enter the tent, where they find a man unconscious with armor scattered around the tent. As they approach, Jayl pulls out a vial with a serum to revitalize the man and when they do, the man grabs her by the throat and is about to strangle her when she speaks a phrase in the Mandalorian language. The man releases her, revealing the man to be none other then Boba Fett, alive and well! End of Star Wars - Tale Teller I Series I - II - III